


Like a virgin

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artists, Body Part Kinks, Dirty Talk, Domestic, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Pervertibles, Shy Castiel, Stripper Dean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinks:<br/>08— Confesiones guarras,<br/>18— Primera vez,<br/>46— Confesiones de amor,<br/>47— Body part obsession (los dedos de Misha, los labios de Jensen, los muslos de Misha, el lunar del pezón de Misha, las pecas de Jensen, los hoyuelos de Jared, etc...), (en la petición se pide narrar muy bien la cusita de Castiel XDDDD)<br/>50— La escritora elige, la escritora manda. Comodín para lo que no hayamos escrito en las listas: Pues ya que me dan a elegir, pillo el nº 17: tímido, perverso inocente ;)<br/>Tema:<br/>01— Artits: aquí entra cualquier cosa tipo fotografía, pintor, escritor, escultor, grafitero... etc. Todo lo que se considere un arte, este es el lugar.<br/>08— Domestic: cualquier momento doméstico, no hace falta que estén casados, ni vivan juntos, etc.<br/>13— Stripper: de este tema sabemos mucho ;)<br/>Nota de la autora: En la historia vais a encontrar varios links insertados explicando esa palabra o un nombre en cuestión para que os podáis situar más en lo que se está contando y algún que otro art. Espero que os sirvan de ayuda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Título:** [Like a virgin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QF4MNe9QmA)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Petición de:** [Cuqui Luna](https://www.facebook.com/cuqui.luna.3?fref=ufi)

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Fandom:** SPN. AU.

**Kinks:**

08— Confesiones guarras,

18— Primera vez,

46— Confesiones de amor,

47— Body part obsession (los dedos de Misha, los labios de Jensen, los muslos de Misha, el lunar del pezón de Misha, las pecas de Jensen, los hoyuelos de Jared, etc...), (en la petición se pide narrar muy bien la cusita de Castiel XDDDD)

50— La escritora elige, la escritora manda. Comodín para lo que no hayamos escrito en las listas: Pues ya que me dan a elegir, pillo el nº 17: tímido, perverso inocente ;)

**Tema** **:**

01— Artits: aquí entra cualquier cosa tipo fotografía, pintor, escritor, escultor, grafitero... etc. Todo lo que se considere un arte, este es el lugar.

08— Domestic: cualquier momento doméstico, no hace falta que estén casados, ni vivan juntos, etc.

13— Stripper: de este tema sabemos mucho ;)

 **Nota de la autora:** En la historia vais a encontrar varios links insertados explicando esa palabra o un nombre en cuestión para que os podáis situar más en lo que se está contando y algún que otro art. Espero que os sirvan de ayuda.

 

 

**LIKE A VIRGIN**

 

 

 

Dean llegó a la cafetería, se pidió un café y esperó a su amigo. Ash era colega suyo desde hacía siglos. Fueron juntos a la guardería, al colegio y al instituto. Luego cada uno siguió con su vida aunque no habían perdido jamás el contacto. Ash tocaba en una banda y estaba más tiempo empirulado que otra cosa, pero era un buen tío.

Si Dean tuviera que hablar sobre su vida, podría quejarse a ratos. A sus veintidós años, también había vivido muchas fiestas locas, y aunque tenía un trabajo que no le gustaba, al menos le permitía pagar las facturas cómodamente. Ahora que Sam iba a ir la universidad el curso siguiente, tenía que ponerse a ahorrar mucho más porque sino no podría pagarlo, y jamás se perdonaría que Sammy no estudiara para ser abogado.

Era stripper, sí, y no se avergonzaba de ello, pero tampoco alardeaba a viva voz. Ahora necesitaba otro trabajo por las mañanas para poder ahorrar para la universidad de Sam, por eso había quedado ahí con Ash, porque le había dicho que tenía un trabajo para él.

 

Ash llegó media hora tarde. Algo normal en él. Dean ya iba por el segundo café. Mientras esperaba, había estado chateando por el móvil. Cuando lo vio llegar, lo silenció y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

Su amigo era todo un personaje; con su ropa rara hecha polvo y su corte de pelo disparatado, elegante por delante, de fiesta por detrás, Ash era digno de hacer una tesis sobre él.

— Hey, tío —se sentó a su lado mientras con la mano le pedía al camarero una coca cola.

— Llegas infinitamente tarde —se quejó Dean—. Tengo menos de media hora antes de irme a currar.

— Joder con las prisas —Ash sacó un papel de servilleta donde había escrito un nombre, una dirección y un par de datos más—. Castiel Novak. ¿Le conoces?

— No. ¿Debería?

— Pues sí. Este tío es un máquina. Tiene nuestra edad y ya ha terminado la universidad. Desde pequeño demostró ser muy talentoso en todo lo que se refiere a dibujar, esculpir, tallar y todas esas cosas. He visto varias cosas suyas y son impresionantes.

— Ah —Dean no parecía muy entusiasmado—. No te imaginaba fan del arte.

— Yo soy fan de todo lo que salga puro de uno mismo.

Dean entrecerró los ojos y se preguntó cuántos porritos llevaba ya en el cuerpo su amigo.

— Bueno, a ver, ¿qué tiene que ver este Castiel conmigo?

— Pues que necesita un asistente personal. Básicamente alguien que le haga la casa.

Dean abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Una chacha? —escupió—. ¿Tengo yo acaso pinta de ama de casa?

— Ciertamente no, y menos cuando te pones esos tangas de lentejuelas, pero sí que tienes pinta de necesitar pasta y este tío paga muy bien. Yo porque tengo las clases de piano por las mañanas, que sino me quedaba el curro.

— A ver, ¿cuánto paga?

Ash le acercó la servilleta señalando una cantidad con varios ceros que había escrito en una esquina. Dean levantó la cabeza y miró a su amigo.

— ¿Cuándo empiezo?

 

 

 

Dean llegó a la hora acordada a la puerta del apartamento donde con suerte iba a trabajar. El tal Castiel Novak vivía en un bloque de pisos en el centro. Era una zona cojonuda, con conserje y cámaras de seguridad por todas partes. Llamó al timbre y tuvo que esperar unos minutos para que le abrieran. Tras la puerta, un chico algo más bajo que él con unos profundos ojos azules le dio la bienvenida.

— Perdona que haya tardado, tenía la manos manchadas de pintura.

— No te preocupes —Dean pasó cuando Castiel se hizo a un lado y le indicó con la cabeza que entrara en la casa.

El apartamento engañaba desde fuera, porque eso era enorme. Tenía un salón diáfano con una enorme cristalera a un lado del suelo al techo por donde reflejaba mucha luz y permitía verse casi toda la ciudad. La cocina estaba al otro lado, tras una barra americana completamente equipada. Al fondo había un pasillo, seguramente con los dormitorios y el baño.

— ¿Ash te ha hablado de las condiciones?

— Lo cierto es que no —típico de su amigo.

— Vale. Mira, busco una persona que pueda hacerse cargo de la casa y sepa cocinar. ¿Tú podrías desempeñar ese papel?

Dean asintió.

— Llevo cuidando de mi hermano desde hace más de cinco años. No me quedó más remedio que aprender a cocinar, a diferenciar entre limpiar y desinfectar y a descubrir el truco de que si le echas un poco de canela a los postres, estos saben mejor.

Castiel sonrió.

— No permito que fumen en esta casa, que traigas visitas sin mi consentimiento, ni que toquen mis cosas. Tú limpia pero sin mover nada de sitio, ¿vale?

— Entendido —Dean no podía quedarse con la duda más tiempo—. ¿Por qué no has llamado a una señora para este trabajo? Hay muchas compañías en la ciudad.

— Lo hice, pero las señoras mayores, aunque son encantadoras, tienen un defecto; se creen que son tu madre.

— Entiendo —Dean se rió—. Y estarías hasta el moño de “come bien, no dejes la verdura, esa chica no me parece trigo limpio” y cosas de esas, ¿no?

— Las dos primeras has dado en el clavo. La tercera no, porque soy gay. Cosa que algunas de ellas, por su edad, no entendían demasiado bien.

Dean se quedó callado porque no se esperaba ese dato. Castiel mal interpretó ese silencio.

— ¿Algún problema con que sea gay?

Dean negó rápidamente con la cabeza poniéndose nervioso.

— No, no, si yo también lo soy —soltó sin pensarlo, porque nadie le había preguntado nada.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada hasta pasado un rato.

— Ven, te voy a enseñar la casa.

 

El apartamento no era demasiado grande, o al menos eso le parecía a él, quizás porque el salón era inmenso. Firmaron un contrato privado y Castiel le explicó dónde estaba cada cosa.

— Si quieres quedarte a dormir, a mí no me molesta, ya has visto que hay una habitación de invitados aunque no suelo traer a nadie. Me gusta trabajar de noche y duermo muy poco.

— No te preocupes. Yo trabajo de noche. Depende del horario miraré si me conviene venir aquí directamente.

Castiel levantó las cejas, curioso.

— ¿Trabajas de noche? ¿De qué?

Dean se mordió el labio. No tenía previsto hablar de él porque a nadie le importaba su vida. Ahora temía que por ser lo que era, fuera a perder ese empleo tan bueno. Ya no podía mentirle ni echarse atrás.

— Soy stripper.

— ¿De los que se desnudan en una barra y le meten billetes de un dólar en el tanga?

Dean asintió con la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

— Sí, aunque no siempre hay una barra, pero oye —quiso aclararle—. Yo soy un tío muy formal. No hago pases privado, ni ofrezco mi cuerpo, ni tengo chulo ni nada de eso, ¿eh? Yo llego, bailo, me desnudo un poco, nunca integral, y hasta mañana.

Castiel asintió comprendiendo.

— Como Channing Tatum en Magic Mike.

Dean bufó.

— Desde que existe esa peli y las cincuenta sombras del pavo ese, las mujeres están como locas.

Castiel no pudo evitar reírse. Iba a pasarlo bien con Dean.

 

 

 

Parecía increíble, pero ya llevaba un mes con Castiel. Debía decir que se le había pasado el tiempo volando. Encima pagaba a final de cada semana, de manera puntual y con un plus según él, por hacer las cosas bien. Él simplemente hacía lo que debía hacer; le hacía la cama, recogía el baño, hacía la comida y limpiaba de manera general. También que pudiera entrar y salir de esa casa como si fuera suya le ayudó a sobrellevar los dos trabajos. Cuando salía de madrugada del club, ese apartamento le quedaba muy cerca, así que iba y dormía allí. Castiel le había dejado unas llaves para él y le dio carta blanca para hacer lo que quisiera mientras respetara sus normas.

 

Esa última semana no se habían visto. Castiel tenía un evento en Nueva York y llevaba allí toda la semana. Dean se preguntó cómo sería ser así de famoso en ese mundo. Mientras recogía la casa, se iba metiendo más en la vida de Castiel porque prácticamente vivían juntos y le lavaba la ropa interior. Debía de admitir que le caía muy bien y que pensaba en él más de la cuenta.

Recogió la casa y salió corriendo para el club. Ya le habían avisado que uno de sus compañeros estaba enfermo y que él tendría que hacer su turno. Sólo dios sabía cuándo terminaría esa noche.

 

Castiel llegó a primera hora de la mañana. La casa estaba en silencio, demasiado para ser un día normal, y eso era raro porque Dean solía comenzar a primera hora. Soltó la maleta al lado de la puerta, las llaves sobre la mesita y caminó a inspeccionar la casa. Cuando llegó a la puerta del dormitorio de Dean, ésta estaba abierta. Entró y lo vio tumbado boca abajo sobre la cama. No se había molestado en bajar las persianas... ¡Ni siquiera se había desvestido de su trabajo! O eso o Dean usaba una ropa interior muy particular.

— Dean —lo llamó. Al no obtener respuesta, le tocó el hombro mientras lo volví a intentar—. Dean. ¿Estás bien?

En ese momento Dean reaccionó, pegó un salto de la cama y se puso en pie. Castiel no pudo evitar bajar la mirada para darle un repaso de cuerpo entero. Dean sólo llevaba un tanga rojo muy brillante con flecos dorados a los lados. Era demasiado cantoso para obviarlo.

— Bonita ropa interior.

Dean bajó la cabeza y maldijo en voz baja mientras buscaba unos pantalones sobre la cama. Se los puso y se frotó la cara.

— Lo siento, me he dormido. Anoche tuve doble turno y he llegado hace un rato. No me he ni desnudado.

— No pasa nada. Descansa un poco más. Sólo quería avisarte de que ya había llegado —caminó hacia la puerta para marcharse, pero antes se giró para sentenciar el momento—. Tampoco me importaría si trabajaras así vestido.

Dean cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza cuando Castiel se fue. Genial. De todos los uniformes y ropa interior decente que tenía, su jefe tenía que haberle pillado con la indumentaria de putilla del Mouline Rouge. Bravo por él.

 

 

Lejos de poder dormir de nuevo, Dean se duchó y comenzó su trabajo. La casa estaba limpia porque Castiel había estado fuera, así que se dedicó a hacer la comida. Al fondo del salón, mientras él cocinaba, su jefe comenzaba a preparar lo que parecía ser su próximo trabajo. Había aprendido a no molestarle con preguntas ni con ningún tipo de conversación. Cuando trabajaba, Castiel estaba concentrado y era como si se evadiera del mundo. A la hora de comer, salió de su estupor y se sentó en la barra americana, donde Dean ya había puesto un plato para él y otro para sí mismo al otro lado.

— Deberías de ser cocinero, Dean —lo elogió—. Cocinas mejor que muchas de las amas de casa que han pasado por aquí.

Dean se ruborizó por el cumplido.

— Gracias. Bueno, entre cocinar y enseñar el culo, prefiero lo segundo.

— ¿Sí? —Castiel se llevó otra cucharada a la boca y lo saboreó antes de responder.

— Sí. Puede parecer algo al margen de la ley, un sitio oscuro y tal, pero lo cierto es que el club no es un mal sitio, y no hay movidas raras. ¿Nunca has ido a un club?

— No. Trabajo muchas horas desde que era muy joven.

— ¿No descansas nunca o qué?

— No —él seguía comiendo como si nada—. El sábado por ejemplo es mi cumpleaños y tampoco he organizado ninguna fiesta. Supongo que no me gustan las aglomeraciones de gente.

— Pues el sábado te vienes a mi club para celebrarlo. Te prometo que lo vas a pasar bien.

Castiel quiso decirle que no, pero Dean ejercía una extraña influencia en él. Acabó asintiendo porque, aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba deseando verle bailar medio desnudo.

 

 

Varios días más tarde allí estaba, sentado en el reservado que Dean le había dejado para él. Era una mesa discreta, a un lado del escenario, donde podía ver bien el show sin interrupciones.

Las primeras notas de [El Vouge de Madonna ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GuJQSAiODqI)comenzó a sonar. Una bailarina, caracterizada como Madonna, con vestido de lycra negro casi transparente ribeteado de encajes salió al escenario y comenzó a hacer el playback mientras bailaba la canción. En el estribillo, cuatro bailarines masculinos salieron al escenario para acompañarla. Iban vestidos igual que en el videoclip, aunque poco a poco fueron quitándose la ropa hasta quedarse sólo un un pequeño bañador blanco. Uno de esos era Jensen.

Castiel no le quitaba la vista de encima. No quería ser tan obvio, pero le era imposible mirar a cualquier otro lado.

Lo hacían muy bien. El club estaba lleno y esa era muy buena señal. Cuando terminaron, los aplausos se alargaron y Dean bajó del escenario para acercarse a Castiel.

— Hey —saludó al llegar. Un camarero, que debía de conocer los hábitos de Dean, le acercó una coca cola y él se sentó al lado de Cas—. ¿Te ha gustado?

— Mucho —respondió con las mejillas algo encendidas—. Tengo que admitir que me imaginaba todo esto como un antro de perdición, pero lo cierto es que no. Me ha gustado mucho, sí.

Dean sonrió complaciente por sus palabras.

— ¿Y qué es lo que más te ha gustado?

_Tú, tu pequeño bañador blanco, la forma en que te mueves, cómo bailas, ese guiño descarado que haces a la gente, ese hábito de morderte el labio inferior cuando vas a hacer algo que no sabes si te saldrá bien, tu trasero desde cualquier ángulo..._

— El buen gusto de la ropa, los movimientos y el baile. 

— Eso lo hacemos entre todos —respondió complacido.

— Felicidades entonces —respiró ahora más tranquilo al saber que había podido controlarse.

— Voy a cambiarme para el siguiente número. Lo próximo que te tomes va a mi cuenta, como regalo de cumpleaños —le guiñó un ojo y acto seguido desapareció tras una cortina.

Castiel apuró su coca cola y barajó la idea de tomarse algo más fuerte, pero no quería. Bastante le estaba costando ya controlarse como para tomar algo de alcohol. Se pidió un botellín de agua y esperó paciente a que comenzara el siguiente número.

Esa noche era un especial de Madonna y todas las canciones que representaban eran suyas.  La siguiente fue [Human Nature](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XTSrV_0vG-4). Dean salió desde el principio, con un pantalón de cuero, botas y un chaleco de la misma tela. Castiel tuvo que cruzar las piernas debajo de la mesa porque se negaba a admitir que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando involuntariamente a ese hombre.

Conforme avanzaba la canción, todos fueron quitándose ropa. Dean se quedó con un pequeño slip negro de cuero, las botas y unos guantes del mismo color.

Castiel tenía la boca seca y el cuerpo ardiendo. De haber podido se habría echado el botellín de agua en la cara. En ese momento en que abrió la botella, los bailarines se bajaron del escenario y fueron mesa por mesa. Dean fue directo a él  y se movió al compás de la música que seguía sonando mientras se acercab a . Castiel se quedó estático porque no sabía qué hacer. Por suerte Dean le ayudó.

— En teoría ahora es cuando aprovechas para tocar al bailarín deslizando tu dólar en su ropa interior.

— Ah —Castiel se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero donde tenía la cartera y la abrió. Tenía muchos billetes que iban desde un dólar hasta cien, todos bien ordenados en el hueco destinado para ellos. Cogió un par de los grandes y se lo deslizó por la parte de la cadera. Le rozó la piel y eso le puso los dientes largos—. ¿Algún otro ritual que desconozca?

Dean se quedó mirando los billetes sin salir de su asombro.

— Esto es mucho dinero, no puedo aceptarlo.

Castiel frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no? Me ha gustado el espectáculo y es lo mínimo que habría pagado por verlo.

Dean volvió a insistir.

— No puedo, de verdad, además... sólo acepto billetes de un dólar.

Castiel asintió.

— Bien, vayamos a la barra para pedir cambio de doscientos en billetes de un dólar y a ver si te entran todos en ese trocito de tela que llevas.

Touché.

— Está bien —miró tras él para comprobar que sus compañeros ya habían pasado por las mesas y se estaban retirando tras la cortina—. Gracias. ¿Me esperas a que me cambie y nos vamos juntos a casa?

Castiel asintió. Le gustaba esa frase porque le hacía sentirse menos solo. Cuando Dean salió a buscarle, ambos caminaron hacia el apartamento. La noche era agradable y no tenían que andar demasiado.

— ¿Te gusta enseñar tu cuerpo por dinero?

— Al principio me avergonzaba porque todo el mundo piensa mal dando por sentado que soy un puto, pero no lo soy. Jamás he ofrecido mi cuerpo por dinero, sólo bailo. Para eso me pagan. La gente baila con ropa igual que la mía en discotecas de todo el mundo y no cobran. Yo soy más inteligente que todos ellos.

Pues también llevaba razón. Castiel asintió confirmándole que estaba de acuerdo.

Al llegar al apartamento, Castiel abrió con su llave, encendió la luz y un montón de confeti le cayó encima.

— ¡Felicidades! —Ash, con un gorrito de colores torcido y unas gafas amarillas de plástico, vino a recibirles con una cerveza en la mano.

— Pero... —Castiel parpadeó cuando vio su salón atestado de globos de colores. Al fondo, su pantalla de televisión gigante, parecía esperar para comenzar un karaoke—. ¿En serio?

Dean lo empujó hacia dentro y le puso un gorrito y unas gafas como las de Ash.

— Me dijiste que no te gustan las fiestas ni el bullicio, así que he llamado sólo a Ash, que vale por veinte, y lo celebramos aquí.

Castiel no sabía qué decir. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no le preparaban una fiesta sorpresa y tuvo que admitir que ese gesto le había tocado el alma.

Ash monopolizó el micrófono del karaoke en cuanto pu do, hasta que se aburrió y fue a por una cerveza.

— Imagino que sigues con la norma esa de no fumar en esta casa, ¿no? —Ash estaba sacando un cigarrillo liado del bolsillo delantero de la camisa.

Castiel asintió.

— Y mucho menos esos cigarrillos que te fumas tú. En la azotea puedes fumar, pero ten cuidado.

— Oído cocina —Ash hizo un gesto con la mano  a modo de saludo militar y caminó hacia la puerta. 

Dean observaba desde un segundo plano la conversación de esos dos. Jamás se habría imaginado que Castiel y Ash podían ser amigos porque no podía existir dos personas más diferentes en el mundo. Se giró para disimular que había estado pendiente a ellos y vio una bolsa enorme apoyada en la pared. Se acercó a ella y la miró. Estaba completamente cerrada y precintada.

—  Es arcilla polimerica —Castiel se acercó a él para mirar también la bolsa—. Tengo un nuevo trabajo para modelar y necesito arcilla... Mucha.

— Wow —Dean observó el paquete—. ¿Tienes que modelar un caballo o algo así?

— Casi —bromeó—. Tengo que modelar un hombre. Una gran multinacional europea de salud me ha pedido la escultura de un hombre para ponerla en una sede nueva que van a abrir.

— Mola —Dean estaba maravillado—. ¿Ya tienes modelo?

— Pues no, aún no he pensado nada.

— Si quieres te puedo hacer yo de modelo.

Castiel se volvió hacia él y se lo quedó mirando. Dean le devolvió la mirada pensando que lo había mirado por su atrevimiento.

— Si quieres, claro. No pasa nada si tienes otra cosa en mente.

— No, no. Eres perfecto.

Dean se ruborizó. Jamás le habían dicho que era perfecto, básicamente porque no lo era, pero le gustó que Castiel pensara tan bien de él.

— ¿Te viene bien comenzar mañana? Por supuesto te pagaré.

Dean negó rápidamente la cabeza.

— Ya me pagas bastante. Lo haré sin problemas.

— Los modelos de estas cosas suelen cobrar, Dean. Suelen pasarse muchas horas en la misma postura en silencio. A veces son estudiantes de arte, actores o cosas así, pero se les suele pagar por su tiempo.

— Si me pagas no lo haré —lo amenazó levantando las cejas sabiendo que así no podía decirle nada.

— Está bien.

— Bien —Dean sonrió victorioso por haberse salido con la suya. Se dio la vuelta para coger el mando y poner la próxima canción que salía en el karaoke—. Vaya, [Papa don't preach](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xke2MfKHKZE). Hoy tiene que ser el día de Madonna.

Castiel se rió cuando Dean comenzó a cantar imitando a Madonna y viviendo la letra. Dean lo agarró de la cintura intentando que Cas cantara con él, pero el joven no cedía.

— Venga, Cas. ¡Anímate!

Castiel negó con la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás para alejarse del micro. No calculó la distancia ni que Dean no fuera a soltarle, por lo que tropezaron y cayeron al suelo con un golpe seco. Durante un segundo se miraron mientras la música seguía sonando al fondo.

— ¿Te has hecho daño? —la voz de Dean sonó suave. Estaba prácticamente sobre su cuerpo que había amortiguado la caída, quedando peligrosamente muy cerca de sus labios.

— No —susurró. Adelantó la cabeza cuando vio que Dean se arrimaba a él. Le miró a los labios. Quería besarle, era lo primero que había deseado hacer en cuanto lo vio. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Dean puso sus labios sobre él y le obligó a abrirlos para deslizar la lengua dentro. Castiel le correspondió amoldándose a él y devolviéndole el beso. Durante un rato se quedaron así, saboreándose mutuamente, entrelazando las lenguas, jugando con ellas, hasta que se quedaron sin aliento y tuvieron que parar. Aprovecharon para mirarse fijamente a los ojos. Dean levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla con un par de dedos. Era un gesto amable y delicado que a Castiel le pareció lo mejor que había vivido en la vida.

— Creo que deberíamos levantarnos antes de que llegue Ash y flipe en colores —se incorporó y le tendió el brazo para ayudarle—. Se podría creer que el porrito que se ha fumado se le ha ido por mal camino.

Castiel aceptó la mano y se levantó con su ayuda, asintiendo a las palabras de Dean.

Ash llegó justo en ese momento, canturreando una canción y sin darse cuenta de nada.

— ¡Hey, Madonna! —agarró el micro que se había quedado en el suelo—. ¡Me la pido! —entonces se dio cuenta de que esos dos estaban ahí parados y en silencio—. ¡Venga, coño, que parecéis dos momias!

 


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Misha se levantó, Jensen ya estaba en el salón recogiéndolo todo. Ash podía ser un gran colega, pero comía y bebía como un cerdo. Había latas de cervezas vacías por todas partes y rastros de migas de patatas por todo el suelo.

— No tenías que haberte levantado tan pronto y haber esperado a que llamase a alguien que te echase una mano —Cas se arrastró hacia la cocina, cogió la tetera de agua hirviendo que Dean había puesto un rato antes y echó una bolsa de té.

— Es mi trabajo, ¿recuerdas? Además, no es tanto. Tendrías que ver cómo acabó la casa de Ash el año pasado por su cumpleaños.

Castiel cerró los ojos porque no quería hacerse una idea.

— Además, quería estar listo por si tenía que hacerte de modelo a primera hora. No sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

Castiel asintió y caminó hacia el centro del salón con la taza en la mano.

— Ya tengo pensada la postura. Si vas a ser el centro de atención de la sede de esta compañía, tenemos que hacer algo digno de ser recordado.

Jensen dejó de pasar la mopa y se apoyó en el palo para mirarle porque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Lo vio dejar la taza sobre la mesita delante del sofá y comenzó a sacar la parte de abajo del mismo, que eran pequeños módulos con ruedas que unió hasta forma una especie de cama enorme. Luego puso varios cojines desperdigados y por último fue a su dormitorio a buscar el remate final; una enorme sábana blanca para cubrirlo todo. En menos de un minuto, Castiel había montado una especie de altar pagano y había dejado hueco en el centro para que Dean se tumbara.

— Ya está —recuperó su té y le dio un sorbo—. Tu lecho está preparado.

Dean se acercó hasta él para ponerse a su lado. Ambos se quedaron mirando la cama fijamente, hasta que Dean rompió el momento.

— Esta cama tiene pinta a que no voy a llevar un pijama de franela con la cara de un minion precisamente, ¿no?

Castiel asintió mientras volvía la cabeza hacia él.

— Si tienes un slip pequeño, póntelo —luego negó con la cabeza—. Qué tontería... debes de tener miles de slips minúsculos.

— Espero que no te estés refiriendo a mi hombría porque puedo darte una grata sorpresa —Dean le siguió la broma llevándola a su terreno. Castiel, mortificado, negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

— No, no, lo siento, no quería decir eso... —Se lamentó, pero Dean lo cortó de inmediato.

— Cas, estaba bromeando, no te preocupes —miró de nuevo la cama—. ¿Sueles preparar muchas de estas?

— No tantas como quisiera —respondió caminando hacia la cocina para dejar la taza vacía.

— Bueno, alguno tras esto habrá caído a tus pies, ¿no? Yo no me habría resistido —no podía habérselo dejado caer con más claridad.

— Alguno lo ha intentado pero lo cierto es que... nunca he llegado hasta el final.

Dean entrecerró los ojos y luego levantó una ceja mientras se volvía hacia él.

— Un momento. Con llegar hasta el final te refieres a...

— Sí —lo cortó—. Nunca he estado con un hombre de la forma en que estás pensando.

— ¡Pero tío! —Dean no salía de su asombro—. ¿Qué edad tienes?

Castiel parecía molesto, pero le contestó.

— Veinticuatro, ya lo sabes. Ayer fue mi cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas? Si nunca he querido seguir no ha sido por falta de ganas o de oportunidades, sino porque quería estar cien por cien seguro de lo que hacía y con quien. Quizás te cueste creerlo, Dean, pero en el mundo del arte soy relativamente famoso y hay mucho oportunista que se acerca a ti por lo que eres y no por quien eres en realidad.

Dean se puso serio, asintiendo y comprendiendo lo que decía.

— Tienes razón, lo siento —luego tuvo la necesidad de excusarse—. Quizás te he dado la impresión de que soy un follador nato que va por ahí como si fuera la abeja Maya. Y no es así, te lo aseguro, ya te dije que no soy un puto, puedes creerme, pero tampoco soy un santo. He tenido mis... amigos especiales.

El rostro de Castiel se había relajado.

— No te preocupes, te creo y no te he juzgado —caminó hacia su cuarto para empezar a prepararse—. Voy a darme una ducha y a comenzar a preparar la arcilla. Cuando estés listo avísame.

 

 

 

Dean terminó de recoger lo que quedaba del salón mientras veía a Castiel prepararlo todo. Había colocado una tarima enorme que le llegaba a la altura de las caderas y había comenzado a colocar arcilla encima. Nunca lo había visto trabajar, al menos no así, y estaba deseando verle en acción. Se notaba que ya se estaba concentrando. Estaba más metido en sí mismo, con el semblante serio. Al ducharse, se había puesto unos vaqueros que se le caían hasta las caderas y una camisa de cuadros con la mitad de los botones quitados.

Por suerte para Dean, Cas parecía ser ajeno al escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido. No podía dejar de mirarle ese abdomen liso, aparentemente suave y libre de vello. Lo veía amoldar la arcilla con dedos largos y ágiles, y maldita fuera su estampa pero se había puesto más duro de lo que quería admitir. No podía salir así, empalmado como un adolescente.

Guardó las cosas de la limpieza y caminó hacia su dormitorio.

— Voy a ducharme y vengo.

Castiel tardó varios segundos en reaccionar.

— Perfecto. No hay prisa. Tengo que preparar la arcilla.

Dean asintió. Estaba nervioso. Se metió en la ducha y no podía calmarse. ¿Y si se ponía allí en medio ante sus ojos con su minúsculo tanguita y se empalmaba? Mucho dudaba que ese pequeño trozo de tela contuviera su erección.

Se echó agua en la cara y apuntó el chorro hacia su cuello mientras empezaba a enjabonarse de la cabeza a los pies. Cuando fue a lavarse las pelotas, él mismo siseó por el contacto de su propia mano. No podía salir así allí fuera, y sabía de sobra que por mucho que se diera una ducha fría no le iba a valer de nada porque en cuanto viera las caderas y el abdomen de Castiel, su cuerpo iba a reaccionar sin poder hacer nada por controlarlo.

Se lamió el labio inferior y se lo mordió mientras llevaba una mano a su polla. Comenzó a acariciarse conteniendo el aliento, gimiendo para sí mismo mientras dejaba volar su imaginación. No sabía qué le ponía más, si el cuerpo de Castiel medio desnudo, o saber que era virgen. Posiblemente ambas cosas formaban una combinación explosiva que le hacía desearle sin poderlo evitar.

Su mente siguió adelante con él sin contar con su opinión. Se imaginó a Cas bajo su cuerpo, arqueándose hacia él, gimiendo su nombre, mordiéndose los labios mientras él se adentraba en su culo, estrecho y prieto, mientras salía y entraba pugnando por no correrse a la primera de cambio. Hasta ahí llegó su ensoñación porque comenzó a correrse sin poder parar. Al terminar se le escapó un jadeo y se quedó mirando la puerta, rogando porque no se hubiera escuchado desde fuera. Ojalá el sonido del agua lo hubiera amortiguado.

Volvió a enjabonarse, se aclaró, se secó, y se puso su minúscula prenda. Encima se puso un albornoz y salió al salón.

Castiel se volvió al verle y levantó las cejas.

— Con albornoz y todo, qué profesional.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa con timidez. No las tenía todas consigo de que su cuerpo fuera a controlarse, pero iba a intentarlo.

— Dime que hago.

Castiel dejó la arcilla a un lado y lo guió hacia la improvisada cama que había hecho un rato atrás.

— Quítate el albornoz y túmbate sobre tu lado derecho.

Dean obedeció. Dejó la prenda en el suelo y se tumbó tal y como le había dicho Castiel.

— Ahora voy a ir colocándote cojines por debajo del cuerpo para realzar distintas zonas. Si tienes que ir al baño o algo que implique moverte, hazlo ahora o hasta dentro de un rato no podrás hacerlo.

Dean cerró los ojos porque ojalá su pene captara también ese mensaje.

Castiel le puso un cojín debajo del hombro izquierdo y bajo la cadera izquierda, dejando el brazo caído hacia atrás. Lo levantó y dobló la pierna izquierda con la otra casi estirada. El brazo derecho se lo puso debajo de la cabeza haciendo que se le marcara el bíceps.

— ¿Estás cómodo?

— Sí —respondió sin añadir nada más.

— Perfecto. Vamos a comenzar. Cualquier cosa que necesites, pídemela.

Dean asintió, pensando que qué pensaría Castiel si le pudiera _eso_ que tenía en mente.

 

Con dedos ágiles y diestros Castiel fue repartiendo la arcilla hasta que ésta ocupó todo el volumen que tenía Dean. Aún no se veía nada, no había rastro de ninguna parte del cuerpo, pero en su cabeza todo ya había tomado forma. Lentamente, fue alargando la masa, comenzándose a vislumbrar parte de un brazo y de una pierna. Era un proceso lento, que requería de muchísima paciencia, y él la tenía, pero no sabía hasta qué punto Dean aguantaría ahí echado sin poder hacer nada. Normalmente solía estar callado y concentrarse. Ni siquiera ponía música, pero ésta vez decidió entablar una conversación con Dean para entretenerle, así de paso lo conocería un poco más.

— ¿Quieres que hagamos una pausa, Dean?

— No, estoy bien, gracias.

— Es un proceso lento al principio, pero una vez que tenga el punto de apoyo cogido, no será necesario que sigas posando.

— No te preocupes —lo intentó tranquilizar porque realmente estaba bien, incluso su entrepierna había decidido darle una tregua—. Me gusta el mundo del arte aunque no sepa demasiado de él. En el instituto no se me daba nada mal el dibujo.

Castiel siguió trabajando la arcilla mientras alzaba las cejas, sorprendido por ese dato.

— ¿Sí? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. ¿Y qué tipo de dibujo se te daba mejor? ¿Qué técnica?

— El carboncillo. Recuerdo una vez que el profesor de dibujo nos trajo a una modelo para que posara para nosotros. La pobre  chica sólo se destapó el hombro y los energúmenos de mi clase se pusieron a decir tonterías y guarras —recordó como si fuera ayer—. El profesor se cabreó y nos tiramos todo el curso pintando [bodegones](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bodeg%C3%B3n).

Castiel paró para reírse imaginándose la escena.

— Menudo chasco. Aunque los bodegones tienen su aquel, debo reconocer que tuvo que ser un aburrimiento.

— Pues sí. Con las ganas que tenía yo de dibujar algo en vivo —se lamentó—. Y lo más vivo que llegué a plasmar en mi cuaderno fue un jarrón con flores y dos naranjas que trajo el profesor un día.

Castiel volvió a reírse, pero ésta vez tuvo que parar y lo miró.

— Teniendo en cuenta que los bodegones son conocidos  como “Naturaleza muerta” y con las ganas que tenías tú de pintar un ser vivo... debió de ser algo frustrante —dejó el pegote de arcilla a un lado y salió de detrás de su trabajo—. ¿Te apetecería que me pusiera yo en tu lugar y me dibuja ra s? Así descansas un rato. Llevamos dos horas.

¿Dos horas ya? A Dean se le había pasado el tiempo volando. No estaba muy seguro de querer dibujarle porque hacía mil años que no  lo hacía, pero le gustó la idea de poder observar ese cuerpo sin tener que disimular.

Asintiendo, se levantó y se puso el albornoz, esperando las instrucciones de Cas, que estaba echando a un lado el montículo de arcilla para poner en su lugar un enorme caballete y un lienzo en blanco. Luego le pasó varios lápices de carboncillo y los apoyó a un lado.

— Para estar en igualdad de condiciones... ¿Adopto tu misma postura?

Dean asintió. Le daba igual realmente y se estaba cojonando porque no sabía si iba a ser capaz de plasmar nada.

— De acuerdo —Cas caminó hacia su habitación, pero de pronto se dio la vuelta—. ¿Tienes algún slip o algo parecido al tuyo? Todos mis calzoncillos son más tipo boxers de lycra.

A Dean se le secó la boca imaginándolo con algo de eso puesto.

— Sí que tengo, pero no hace falta tanto porque no sé hasta dónde podré dibujar. Quédate con los que llevas puesto ahora.

— No llevo ropa interior ahora mismo.

Gracias a todos los ángeles del cielo, a dios, y a todos los santos que no tenía el gusto de conocer, que había decidido ponerse el albornoz, sino ahora tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

— Yo te dejo algo —tuvo que esclarecerse la voz para poder hablar. Fue a su cuarto, cogió un pequeño slip negro, y se lo acercó—. Todo tuyo.

Castiel miró el trocito de tela pero no dijo nada. Se fue hacia su dormitorio y cerró la puerta para cambiarse. Dean aprovechó para hacer lo mismo. Tenía que quitarse ese slip tan pequeño porque le estaba estrangulando. Literalmente. Imitándole, acabó poniéndose unos vaqueros sin ropa interior y una camisa de cuadros medio abrochada. Cuando salió, Castiel ya estaba allí, llevando únicamente esa minúscula tela y acomodándose exactamente igual que él sobre la sábana.

— ¿Así te viene bien?

Dean asintió. Cogió uno de los carboncillos y lo miró. ¿Por dónde iba a empezar ahora? Hacía mucho que no dibujaba y no recordaba nada de esas clases. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

— Cada dibujante tiene su técnica propia —Castiel parecía haberle leído el pensamiento porque le dio varios consejos sin que se lo pidiera—. Normalmente se suele dibujar primero el contorno dividiendo el lienzo mentalmente, calculando bien para que vaya tomando forma en tu cabeza. Hay otros que comienzan justo por el centro, pero yo personalmente prefiero comenzar por un lateral y calcular así cuánto me va a ocupar.

Dean asintió agradeciendo el consejo y comenzó a darle vida al lienzo. Sin entrar en detalles, siguió sus instrucciones y dibujó muy finamente el contorno, calculando el espacio que necesitaba.

— Dean.

— ¿Hmmm? —estaba tan concentrado que no se había dado cuenta de que lo había llamado varias veces.

— ¿Puedo quitarme el slip?

Dean salió de detrás del caballete con una ceja levantada. No se esperaba esa petición para nada.

— ¿Quieres ponerte otra cosa? —estaba asombrado y no podía ocultarlo—. ¿Un disfraz mío, un traje o algo?

Castiel sonrió mientras se sentaba.

— No quiero acabar como [Lili Elbe](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lili_Elbe), la verdad. Tampoco me va mucho ese estilo. Lo que te estaba diciendo es que me gustaría quedarme desnudo.

— Ehhhh, claro. Estás en tu casa —se limitó a observarle mientras Castiel se levantaba y se quitaba la pequeña prenda. Sus ojos fueron enflechados a su pene. Jamás había visto nada tan perfecto.

Castiel se volvió a tumbar de la misma manera, con la salvedad de que su pene ahora caía sobre su abdomen prácticamente erecto.

Ni en un millón de años Dean se habría imaginado nada así. Había visto muchísimos penes a lo largo de su vida, no porque hubiera tenido muchos amantes, ni mucho menos, sino porque había pertenecido al equipo de fútbol durante todo el instituto y allí los chicos iban en bola picada en los vestuarios. Ahora de mayor, tampoco es que tuviera demasiado reparo en cambiarse frente a los demás compañeros. Chicos y chicas se cambiaban completamente de ropa sin pudor alguno, así que, de todas las pollas que había visto en su vida, la de Castiel era sin lugar a dudas, la más bonita de todas. Obviando todo lo demás, comenzó a dibujar por ahí.

El pene de Castiel era hermoso, mirase por donde lo mirase. De un tono rosado muy saludable, tenía el tamaño perfecto, recto, sin inclinarse hacia ningún lado, con el glande ligeramente más sonrosado que el resto, brillante, y los sensibles pliegues del prepucio echados hacia atrás, mostrando toda la cabeza del glande. El tronco tenía algunas venas visibles, pero muy pocas, y ningún vello en la base ni en los testículos. Éstos, redondeados, pequeños, y simétricamente perfectos, estaban completamente rasurados.

Dean se dejó llevar, trazando curvas y rectas con el carboncillo y difuminándolas luego con la yema del dedo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero la voz de Castiel lo sacó del mundo donde se había metido.

— No sé qué parte de mí estarás dibujando, pero tienes un brillo especial en la mirada.

Dean estuvo tentado a decir que debería de echarle un vistazo a sus pantalones, pero creyó más oportuno callar.

— ¿Puedo echar un vistazo? —Castiel se había sentado en la cama pero no se había levantado.

¿Podía negarse y decir que no? Porque no tenía gran cosa, salvo su pene y no sabía si le había quedado bien o no.

— Llevo muy poco —se excusó—, pero si quieres...

Castiel no esperó más no fuera a ser que se arrepintiera y lo mandara sentarse. Sin importarle su desnudez, caminó hacia el caballete y dio la vuelta para mirar el lienzo. Dibujado con una meticulosidad increíble estaba su pene. Jamás se había fijado tanto en él, así que le llamó la atención que Dean sí lo hubiera hecho. No tenía que ser muy listo para saber por qué, sobre todo después de los besos que se dieron la noche anterior, pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad al respecto.

— Está fatal —Dean comenzó a excusarse poniéndose muy nervioso—. Lo mío son los bodegones, ya lo sabes.

— No, Dean. Está más que bien. Has usado muy bien la técnica —volvió a observarlo todo detenidamente—. Jamás me habían hecho un dibujo.

— ¿No? ¿Ni a ti mismo?

— No —Castiel fue escueto en su respuesta.

— Si lo llego a saber hubiera comenzado por la cara, pero tu pene es tan... perfecto, que tuve que empezar por ahí.

Eso sí que Castiel no se lo esperaba. Levantó las cejas mirándole y Dean se puso colorado, no sabiendo cómo salir de esa. Por suerte para él, Cas se arrimó a él y le dio un beso en los labios. Hubiera sido de tontos no aprovechar esa oportunidad que se le presentaba, así que soltó el carboncillo sencillamente abriendo la mano y dejándolo caer al suelo.

Rodeó a Cas por la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo, deseando tenerle muy pegado a él, lo subió a su cintura haciendo que le rodeara las caderas con sus piernas y caminó los pocos pasos que había hacia la improvisada cama. Cuando Castiel quedó sobre la sábana blanca y rodeado de cojines, Dean lo observó durante unos segundos de pie sin moverse. No sólo su pene era perfecto, sino todo él, e iba a ser suyo.

Se quitó la camisa y el pantalón de un movimiento y se tumbó sobre él acomodándose sobre su cuerpo.

— Dean —Castiel lo atrajo hacia él cuando lo tuvo encima, mordisqueándole los labios y envolviéndole los hombros con sus brazos.

— ¿Hmmmm? —respondió sin deshacer el beso.

— ¿Puedo decirte cosas sucias?

Sorprendido por la pregunta, Dean dejó de besarle y echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para mirarle bien. Había arqueado una ceja y su expresión era totalmente jocosa.

— Te la va marcha, ¿no?

Castiel se sonrojó un poco.

— Siempre he estado en el punto de mira de todo el mundo. He sido un niño modelo, un joven ejemplar, un artista a seguir, pero nunca he podido ser yo mismo... Hasta ahora. Confío plenamente en ti, Dean.

Dean asintió incapaz de decir nada. Él siempre había sido espontáneo en su vida y había dicho lo que le había dado la gana cuando le había parecido. No se podía imaginar lo que era vivir así, sin poder ser uno mismo, sin poder expresar lo que sentía, lo que quería en cada momento.

— Creo que tienes el mejor trasero que he visto en mi vida —Castiel cortó sus pensamientos al expresarse en voz alta.

— ¿Eso es lo más sucio que se te ha ocurrido? —preguntó sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

— Quiero que me folles hasta que me dejes sin respiración —lo cortó—. Y luego me folles de nuevo, una y otra vez, hasta que ya no quede nada de mí.

— Eso está mucho mejor —respondió tras estar un segundo impresionado. Volvió a besarle meciendo las caderas, restregándose hasta hacer frotar ambas erecciones la una con la otra. Oía los siseos salir de la boca de Cas y no podía evitar sentirse como dios. Se fue deslizando por su cuerpo hacia abajo hasta llegar a su erección con la intención de hacerle morir de placer. Antes de metérsela en la boca alzó la mirada y capturó sus ojos azules—. ¿Algo que decir antes de caer conmigo en picado al infierno?

— Sí —asintió para darse más énfasis—. No te dejes nada por lamer.

Dean soltó una risotada incapaz de contenerse. Le guiñó un ojo y, acto seguido, abrió la boca deslizándose esa polla tan perfecta en la boca.

Castiel se incorporó sobre sus codos elevando así el cuerpo. Quería verle, grabar ese momento en su memoria para siempre, ver cómo su pene aparecía y desaparecía entre esos carnosos labios.

— Por favor, Dean —comenzó a suplicarle—. Más.

Ese más podía ser cualquier cosa; que se la chupara más lento, más rápido, que diera el siguiente paso, que no terminara nunca con lo que estaba haciendo... fuera lo que fuera lo que significaba ese más, Dean iba a cumplir con todas y cada una de las cosas que se había imaginado en su cabeza. Para empezar quería que se corriera sobre sus labios, en su lengua, que le inundara la boca. Quería probar su sabor, embriagarse con él, hacerlo suyo.

Sostuvo la erección de Cas con una mano mientras daba pequeñas lamidas sobre el glande, apresando con su lengua esas primeras y translúcidas gotas de líquido pre seminal. Castiel había abierto totalmente las piernas. No tenía vergüenza ni estaba arrepentido de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo deseaba, lo necesitaba y ver a Dean en acción era toda una lección de maestría en la materia.

— Fóllame, Dean. Por favor.

Dean le dio un último lametón al glande antes de responder.

— Antes quiero que te corras en mi boca.

— No quiero correrme así —se quejó como si fuera un niño pequeño—. Lo quiero hacer cuando estés dentro de mí.

— Shhhhh —Dean se relamió los labios mirándole—. Eso también pasará. Confías en mí, ¿no?

Castiel asintió. Plenamente, además, pero no podía esperar.

— Aún tengo que prepararte, Cas —añadió mientras pasaba un dedo entre sus nalgas—. Hay que hacer las cosas bien. Tú como artista sabrás que hay que hacer las cosas despacio, lentamente, disfrutando de cada momento —se lamió el dedo y lo llevó a su entrada para comenzar a acariciarle esa sensible zona.

— Dean —gimió con un gruñido bajo mientras doblaba un poco más las rodillas, plantando bien los pies sobre cama. Estaba totalmente expuesto, necesitado y en manos de Dean. Eso último era lo que más le ponía—. Enséñame.

— ¿A qué? —quizás había estado un poco distraído con su cuerpo porque se había perdido en la conversación.

— A responderte con cada cosa que hagas —gimió justo cuando Dean comenzó a deslizar el dedo dentro de él. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y abrió la boca incapaz de canalizar esa sensación de otra manera—. Dean.

Su nombre fue lo único que atinó a repetir como una letanía mientras comenzaba a correrse sin poderlo evitar. Dean vio las primeras gotas salir y se relamió los labios, luego fue a por su erección para metérsela en la boca. Tuvo que hacer un gran ejercicio de contención para no correrse él también al oírle gemir su nombre una y otra vez mientras eyaculaba en su boca.

Castiel cayó desgastado y saciado sobre la cama, con la espalda sudada apoyada sobre la blanca sábana que se adhirió a su piel rápidamente. Dean no quiso esperar a que se recuperara. Todavía veía su cuerpo temblar, sabiendo que podía galopar otro orgasmo sin problemas. Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a comerle el trasero, pasando su lengua y labios manchados sobre su ano, lubricándolo, preparándole así para él.

Lo oía gemir y decir algo entre dientes, palabras que no lograba entender, sólo su nombre. A él con eso le bastaba. Cuando consideró que ya era suficiente y sabiendo que si no actuaba pronto Castiel se pondría a lloriquear de un momento a otro, se incorporó y se tumbó sobre su cuerpo. La lubricación de la zona le ayudó a entrar de una sola estocada, provocando que el cuerpo de Cas se tensara y le clavara las yemas de los dedos en los antebrazos.

— Shhhhhh —Dean le lamió el cuello mientras subía por su barbilla hacia sus labios—. Es normal. Date unos segundos y ya verás como todo a partir de ahora será mucho mejor.

Castiel asintió aún con el cuerpo en tensión. Se lamió los labios y saboreó su propio sabor. Los labios de Dean sabían a él, a su semen. Jamás lo había probado, y le gustó mucho.

— ¿Luego me dejarás que te la chupe yo a ti? Quiero que te corras en mi boca y saborearte.

Dean tuvo que apretar los dientes para contenerse. Escuchar esa clase de cosas cuando estaba completamente hundido en él pero no podía moverse hasta que se acostumbrara a su tamaño era una putada de las grandes. Respiró por la boca y asintió.

— Claro. Me encanta que me coman la polla —le sonrió—. Y más si eres tú.

— Yo no sé hacerlo —admitió mientras inconscientemente tensaba los músculos de su trasero apresando más a Dean—. ¿Me ensañarás a comértela como a ti te gusta?

— Joder, Cas —jadeó mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Con esos labios y esa lengua que tienes sospecho que se te va a dar mejor de lo que te imaginas —no quiso añadir que poco tenía que hacer para ponerle como una moto, pero ya cruzarían ese puente cuando llegasen a él.

— Es algo que he estado pensado desde que te conocí —Castiel parecía ajeno al hecho de que lo estaba matando con cada palabra que decía—. En lamerte la polla una y otra vez. Una vez incluso soñé que iba a verte al club y tú estabas allí solo sobre el escenario bailando mientras te quitabas la ropa. Entonces yo me acercaba, me ponía de rodillas frente a ti y comenzaba a comértela delante de todo el mundo hasta hacer que te corrieras, sin importarme nada más.

Dean no pudo soportarlo más, afianzó las rodillas sobre la cama y comenzó a salir y a entrar en su cuerpo con ganas, olvidándose que tenía que hacerlo con cuidado. Por suerte para él Cas estaba más que preparado, deseando que llegara ese momento.

 

Sentirle entrar y salir de su cuerpo era algo que no podía describir con exactitud. Quizás se hubiera ido acostumbrando con cada envite, no lo sabía, pero cada vez que Dean se hundía en su cuerpo, él sentía que podía flotar hasta tocar las nubes. Se sentía lleno, seguro, especial, y todo era gracias a él. De pronto todo cambió cuando Dean hizo un movimiento de caderas y tocó algo dentro de él que lo volvió loco. Lanzó un gemido en voz alta incapaz de contenerse mientras estiraba el cuello hacia atrás, dejándose ir libre a la sensación que había inundado su cuerpo. Lo vivió a cámara lenta, apreciando cómo el semen de Dean invadía su trasero, llenándole y calentándole a partes iguales mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de él. Lo agarraba con fuerza con los dedos clavados en su espalda, notando los fuertes músculos de esa zona en tensión mientras se corría. Un gruñido gutural salió del fondo de su garganta y se perdió en algún punto en el hueco de su cuello. Dean Winchester estaba sobre él, regalándole ese mágico momento, y él tuvo la suerte de poner su cerebro a cámara lenta y sentir cada cosa que estaba pasando como si durara toda la vida. Hasta que comenzó a correrse de nuevo. Ahí fue cuando perdió la noción de todo, dejándose llevar por Dean y sin tener ni idea de a donde iba a llegar. Le daba igual. Confiaba en Dean y nada temía con él a su lado.

 

 

 

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo durmiendo. Comenzó a moverse sintiendo el cuerpo algo dolorido y pesado en algunas zonas. Estaba cansado pero saciado y eso le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

— Creo que hoy has dormido más que en toda tu vida —la voz de Dean llegó desde los pies de la cama—. Quizás tu falta de sueño se debía a eso —alargó el brazo y le tendió una taza de té—. Que te hacía falta un buen polvo. O dos —le guiñó el ojo.

Castiel sonrió y ocultó su rubor tras la taza de té.

— Gracias.

Dean levantó las cejas.

— ¿Me estás dando las gracias por follarte?

Castiel puso los ojos en blanco. Le dio un sorbo a la bebida y dejó la taza a un lado sobre el suelo.

— Te daba las gracias por el té —aclaró—. Aunque por lo otro también. Ha sido increíble —se incorporó tapándose levemente. Esa osadía que había tenido enseñando su cuerpo entero había pasado y volvía a sentirse algo tímido en ese momento.

Dean no supo qué responder, por suerte sabía cómo salir de casi todas las situaciones.

— Como has dormido mucho rato, me ha dado tiempo de hacerte un dibujo.

Castiel levantó las cejas estirando el brazo para que Dean le diera el cuadernillo que tenía en la otra mano. Antes no se había percatado de que lo tenía, pero ahora que sabía que había dibujado algo, no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Con cierto reparo Dean se lo pasó y esperó a ver la reacción de Castiel.

[Dibujado a carboncillo estaba el cuerpo de Cas](http://www.saatchiart.com/art/Drawing-Michael/3337/1137712/view). Debía de haberlo pillado completamente dormido. Estaba tumbado boca arriba, con una mano tapándose la cara, una rodilla levantada y la otra echada sobre la cama. Su desnudez estaba perfectamente dibujada. No había pudor ni arrepentimiento en ese momento.

— Es perfecto, Dean —se sentó para mirarle de cerca—. Gracias. Tienes mucho talento.

Dean se sonrojó. Se había quedado desnudo y ahora se arrepentía porque al haberse acercado a Cas y haber percibido el olor de ambos en la sábana, su pene reaccionó por voluntad propia cabeceando hasta alzarse sobre su abdomen.

Castiel lo miró sonriendo. Dejó el cuadernillo a un lado, se levantó, y lo cogió de la mano guiándole hacia su baño. Dean sólo atinó a dejar su taza sobre la primera superficie plana que encontró.

— ¿Dónde vamos?

— A cumplir con lo que te dije antes que haría. ¿Recuerdas?

Dean lo recordaba perfectamente, de hecho eso fue lo último recordó durante un buen rato, porque en cuanto entraron en la ducha y Castiel puso sus labios alrededor de su polla, cualquier tipo de pensamiento normal y coherente se le fue de la cabeza, pero le dio igual. Dean estaba en la gloria, había encontrado su ángel personal y estaba en la misma sintonía que él. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

 

 

Un año más tarde.

 

 

— Vamos a llegar tarde —Dean buscaba su cartera entre los cojines del sofá. Cuando la encontró, se la metió en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se puso la chaqueta—. El cine tiene unos horarios, ¿sabes? No van a esperar por nosotros.

Castiel apareció trayendo consigo un sobre en la mano. Acababa de llegar de la calle y el conserje le había dado esa carta para él. Ya sabía lo que era, y lo que contenía, pero la abrió antes de dársela a Dean para asegurarse.

— ¿Y esto? —Dean miró el sobre que le tendía. Sacó el papel de dentro y leyó—. Estimado Dean Winchester. Nos complace anunciarle que ha sido admitido en la Real Academia de Arte para el siguiente curso. Por favor, póngase en contacto con nosotros para formalizar la inscripción y proceder con su ficha —levantó la mirada hacia Cas—. ¿Qué?

— Les mandé varios de los dibujos que has hecho en estos últimos meses y ellos opinan igual que yo. Eres muy bueno, Dean, y tienes que aprovechar tu talento. No vas a estar bailando toda la vida, ¿no? Ni limpiando esta casa, que por cierto ya te he dicho que podemos llamar a una asistenta en cualquier momento.

Dean negó con la cabeza. A pesar de vivir ahí con Cas y ser pareja formal desde hacía un año, él había querido seguir con su trabajo, con el del club y con ese. Tenía que pagar la universidad de Sam y no quería aceptar la ayuda de Castiel por mucho que había insistido en echarle una mano.

— No puedo aceptarlo, Cas. ¿Cuánto cuesta esta matrícula? —lo miró serio esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Importa?

— Claro que importa. No puedo pagar esto, y lo sabes.

— Deja que lo pague por ti, Dean. No es nada para mí.

— No —Dean soltó la carta sobre la mesita y rodeó el sofá—. Yo no estoy aquí contigo para que me pagues las cosas, Cas. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes.

— Dean, no seas terco —fue tras él—. Mira, considéralo un préstamo. Tú ve apuntando todo lo que te vaya costando el curso y, cuando termines y encuentres trabajo en el mundo del arte o con alguna obra que hagas, me lo devuelves y listo.

Dean lo miró porque eso no sonaba del todo mal.

— ¿Seguro? Lo pienso poner por escrito para que luego no puedas negarte a coger mi dinero.

— Te lo prometo.

— ¿Tan seguro estás de que podré ganarme la vida con esto?

Castiel aprovechó para acercarse a él y abrazarlo.

— Completamente. Llevo muchos años en este mundo y sé quién es bueno y quien no —le dio un beso en la nariz—. Y tú vales para esto, Dean.

Dean se dejó besar ésta vez en los labios.

— Bueno, pero te lo devolveré todo, ¿entendido? Hasta el último dólar.

— Entendido —Castiel ya iba bajando hacia el cuello en una hilera de húmedos besos.

— Te haré firmar un papel donde diga que, o aceptas todo el dinero invertido en mi preparación, o... o... —a ver qué se le ocurría—. O no haré el amor contigo nunca más.

Castiel dejó de besarle y se echó hacia atrás para mirarle.

— ¿Serías capaz de eso?

— Si lo cumples, no —le rodeó con sus brazos y lo meció—. Sé que quieres lo mejor para mí, pero quiero ganarme las cosas por mí mismo. Soy así de cabezota, ya lo sabes.

Castiel asintió conociendo de sobra lo tozudo que era.

— Te quiero —no era la primera vez que se lo decía, y siempre que lo hacía ponía un trozo de su alma en cada palabra.

— Yo también te quiero, Cas —Lo besó a continuación en los labios apoyándole sobre la pared más cercana para apresarle con su cuerpo. Había comenzado a restregarse y a tocarle por todas partes, olvidando que, minutos atrás, era él el que le estaba metiendo prisa por irse.

— Dean —jadeó su nombre—. ¿No íbamos a ir al cine?

Dean gruñó cuando deslizó la mano dentro de los pantalones de Castiel para agarrar su erección.

— Olvida la película —se puso de rodillas frente a él mientras le terminaba de abrir los pantalones—. Esto es mucho más importante —le sacó la polla para comenzar a chupársela—. Ya la veremos en Netflix.

 

 

FIN


End file.
